


Our Sunrise

by eudaemonix



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonix/pseuds/eudaemonix
Summary: Miriam wakes the Bard up to see the first sunrise of the renewed Earth.Very short drabble of what I imagine the next morning is like for the pair. The security of a new sunrise and the guarantee that they'd see each other again are comforts that they have not known for a while.





	Our Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the Bard's canon name "Kiwi" here! Minor spoilers if you have't beaten Wandersong yet.

     The universe spun to Eya's music and the birds were waking to see the dawn of a day they never imagined they’d see. Birdsong filled Delphi, awaking Miriam. She gazed outside, her eyelids still heavy with sleep and exhaustion. "Rrgh...why am I awake..." she complained into her pillow. She hugged it close to her body, watching the clouds drift across the still darkened sky. The stars slowly disappeared as the sun rose, and she realized something.

      This sunrise was her doing…but, not just her. She dressed quickly and gave a still sleeping Sapphire a gentle kiss on the forehead, promising her she'd be back for breakfast. Hopping on her broom, she took to the skies, soaring above the clouds and watching the stars snuffing out as dawn continued to rise. She flew faster, she wanted to hurry…this sunrise…it was too special to miss. She landed softly outside of Langtree, racing to Kiwi's home and giving a gentle knock on their door. …no answer. The sky continued to brighten, but she refused to give up, "KIWI! I know you're in there. Wake up!" She pounded the door with her broomstick, tapping her foot impatiently. She heard movement inside, clumsy, sleepy stumbling, and finally a click of the lock.

     “Huh? Wh-What…? Miriam…? I thought we'd see each other tomorrow…"

     "It is tomorrow. Now come on, sleepyhead. I want to show you something," she grabbed their hand and put them on her broom.

     "M-Miriam…! Wait…I'm still wearing my pajamas…" They yawned, they've been through too much excitement the past weeks to be up this early…

     "You don't need to wear anything, we're just going up to the Slumber Tree.

     "Oh…alright…" They rested their head on Miriam's back…bringing back memories of the countless times they had traveled like this.

* * *

 

     "We're here," she nudged them awake and set them and herself down on the cool and dewy grass.

     "Ah...I see....are we having a morning sleepover here? Hehe..." Kiwi chuckled sheepishly...and sleepily. "But...seriously...Why are we at the Slumber Tree?"

     "No, dummy, look at the sunrise," Miriam sat next to Kiwi underneath the Slumber Tree.

      Kiwi looked, and the sky was turning the most brilliant color as the sun rose. It was almost as if the universe was in perfect harmony with the grand conductor, Eya. The clouds rolled across the sky, birds sung with tunes unheard of before. It was like the universe was reborn again. An orchestra in perfect tune...and they had a chance to see it.

     "...It's beautiful..." They rubbed their eyes, then laughed to themself. "By Eya... ...I didn't think I'd be seeing another sunrise at this time yesterday."

     "...that's why I brought you here," Miriam rested her head on their shoulder. "...it's your sunrise."

     "Hehe…you mean our sunrise? I didn't do everything…I just managed to get everyone to sing some silly song …and by that logic, it's everyone's sunrise."

     "Oh don't be modest," Miriam scoffed. "You saved the whole Eya be darned world! Would it kill you to brag once in a while?"

     "Hahahah! Well…maybe just this once! I did…do that but," they took her hand in theirs. "I want to share the sunrise with you…and every single one after this one. I couldn't have done it alone, you know." Miriam blushed.

     "Hmph..every single one, huh? You're waking me up for the next one!" She teased, "I never wake up this early. I was just stressed out after everything that's happened!" She scoffed.

     "Haha…then maybe not every single one, but…it's nice to know I'll see you in the morning," Kiwi blushed and leaned their head on hers.

      "Dork."

      They watched the sunrise in silence, soaking in the renewal of a familiar yet new world. Their world. Their hands tightened around each other instinctively. Everything...felt right, for once, like Eya was able to perfectly compose everything in existence for that moment. The world's new melodies were harmonious and perfect in every way.

      "…Miriam?" Kiwi broke the silence, "Can we sleep here? It's so nice beneath the Slumber tree…I want to appreciate this moment with you."

     "Fine…only cause I'm too tired to fly back to Delphi now," she laid on the grass. Kiwi laid next to her, holding her hand in theirs … They looked at her for a while, her eyes closed with the early sunlight bathing her cheeks in soft light.

     "Thank you, Miriam…for giving me this sunrise…" The little bard whispered to her, as they fell asleep together.

 


End file.
